GENERAL WU
by Astagalaxy
Summary: Jendral Wu, saya bisa membantu Anda menolak dekrit kekaisaran. KRISTAO in here. BxB! Wuxia! Danmei!
1. Langkah Pertama

**GENERAL WU**

**K r i s t a o**

**AstagaKriswu**

\--

Ledakan!

"Sialan! Sialan! Sialan!" Sosok ramping dalam ruangan itu berkali-kali memuntahkan umpatan kesal.

Itu sudah tak terhitung berapa kali dia gagal menyempurnakan pil tingkat sembilan, sepanjang kehidupannya sebagai seorang alkemis, ini adalah kegagalan terburuk yang pernah dialaminya!

Mengusap noda hitam yang mengotori wajahnya setelah ledakan dari kuali di depannya, dia membuka begitu saja jubah merah kotor yang membalut tubuhnya, mendengus dengan jijik diatas kotoran hitam, dia benar-benar maniak kebersihan.

"Xiao Lin! Kemari bawakan aku pakaian!"

Setelah teriakan dari suara tinggi itu, seorang gadis yang memakai pakaian hijau memasuki ruangan berantakan yang terlihat tidak lebih baik dari medan perang,

Gadis itu meloncat kesana kesini melompati bahan-bahan herbal hangus yang memenuhi lantai, dan sampailah dia di depan pemuda yang memasang wajah buruk.

"Tuan, Anda belum berhasil sekalipun?" Gadis muda itu bertanya setelah memberikan pakaian yang dibawanya, dan dengusan kesal dia dapat sebagai jawaban dari Tuannya.

Dilihat dari surga pun tidak ada tanda-tanda keberhasilan!

"Tidak apa-apa Tuan, kegagalan Anda tidak akan bertahan lama, pagi ini aku mendapat kabar bahwa dekrit kekaisaran akhirnya akan datang ke kediaman Jendral!" Gadis itu, Xiao Lin, mengikuti pemuda di depannya selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun, dia tentu tidak akan bertanya hanya untuk omong kosong dan membuat Tuan nya semakin marah, sebenarnya dia memiliki berita bagus ini!

Dan saat itulah iris ruby pria itu menyala, ada kejutan yang menyenangkan disana, berfikir hal-hal baik akan datang sebentar lagi, akhirnya bibir berlekuk yang terkesan seperti bibir kucing itu menampilkan seringaian lebar.

"Bagus! Kerja yang sangat bagus Xiao Lin!" Kata pria itu akhirnya.

Gadis itu mengusap hidungnya bangga, yah! Kerjaku memang selalu bagus.

"Dan Tuan, Anda mendapat undangan dari kediaman Jendral, setelah kemenangan yang didapatnya atas kerajaan timur, dia membuat perayaan untuk pertama kalinya!"

Dan 'clap clap!' Suara tepukan tangan itu terdengar dari pria yang mengenakan pakaian merah, Xiao Lin ini benar-benar pintar menyenangkan Tuannya dengan berita besar!

"Sangat bagus! Sebenarnya keberuntungan ku sangat agung melebihi seorang kaisar!" Mendesah puas untuk hal-hal yang memenuhi pikiran nya dengan hal baik, pria itu sepertinya membuang ketidakpuasan besar karena kegagalannya membuat pil ke laut.

"Aku baru saja memikirkan cara untuk mendatangi kediaman Jendral Muda itu, dan sekarang jalan surga terbuka lebar!"

Xiao Lin mengangguk, ikut bahagia untuk orang di depannya, "Anda akan benar-benar menyandang gelar Alkemis Ilahi segera! selamat Tuan!"

\--

Malam itu, kediaman Jendral Muda yang selama ini selalu sepi untuk pertama kalinya memperdengarkan lagu, pria dalam balutan merah duduk di tempatnya sendiri, melihat para menteri yang silih berganti datang dan mengerubungi seorang pria tinggi yang mengenakan pakaian hitam dan armor kebesaran seorang jendral, dia sebenarnya sudah tidak terlalu sabar.

Tarian dari gadis-gadis yang diiringi musik meriah itu menampilkan keindahan sepeti kupu-kupu, beberapa pejabat kerajaan masih terus berdatangan, menampilkan penghormatan dan ucapan selamat dari waktu ke waktu pada pemilik rumah.

Akhirnya! Akhirnya!

Pria yang memiliki iris merah ruby itu berdiri dari tempatnya setelah Tuan Rumah berjalan ke tempat lain, mengikutinya beberapa waktu untuk memastikan tidak ada pengawal di tempat tertentu, dia mempercepat langkahnya,

"Jendral Wu!"

Dan sosok yang merasa terpanggil berbalik, terlihat jelas ada garis diantara kedua alisnya, mengernyit melihat seseorang yang tiba-tiba menyapanya disini dan bukan di aula utama.

"Ah Anda, selamat datang di kediaman saya, Alkemis Huang.." Pria itu menampilkan sikap agung dan ketenangan yang sempurna, sementara itu sosok dalam balutan merah memainkan senyuman di bibirnya melihat pria yang terlihat sangat lurus di depannya.

"Hm.. Terimakasih. Dan selamat atas kemenangan Anda juga," Huang Zitao berbasa-basi dan itu diangguki oleh Jendral Muda.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku bicarakan disini," Dengan menampilkan wajah sembrono, kalimat itu terdengar dari pria yang memakai pakaian merah. Hal itu membuat Jendral Muda lagi-lagi mengernyit. Dia merasa tidak memiliki urusan apapun yang bisa dibahas berhubungan dengan Alkemis yang dijuluki 'jenius seribu tahun' ini dari semua hal.

"Baiklah, mari datang.." Jendral Muda membuka pintu tertutup yang ada disamping kanannya, itu adalah ruangan dengan meja kecil dan bantalan duduk yang berseberangan.

Keduanya kini duduk berhadapan dengan meja kayu sebagai pembatasnya, memainkan kipas di tangannya, hal yang dilakukan Alkemis itu sebenarnya membuat Jendral Wu memiliki ketidaksabaran di hatinya. "Jadi apa yang ingin Anda katakan?" Tanyanya akhirnya,

"Dekrit Kekaisaran untuk perjodohan Anda."

Jendral Muda memiliki kilatan di matanya saat mendengar kalimat pria lain di depannya, "Itu tidak ada urusannya dengan Anda sedikitpun."

Alis Huang Zitao terangkat, bukan merasa telah diserang atau apapun dengan sarkasme yang dilakukan Jendral itu, sebenarnya dia memiliki rasa antusias melihat bagaimana pribadi yang selalu tenang dan tenang kini menampilkan emosi di wajah tampannya.

"Ah itu benar," Huang Zitao mendesah malas dan mengipasi dirinya sendiri dengan kipas kertas di tangannya, "Tapi tidakkah itu akan mengganggu Anda jika hasilnya akan ada seorang Lady yang mati di kediaman Jendral sekali lagi?" Melanjutkan kalimatnya, Alkemis muda itu masih memainkan nada yang acuh tak acuh.

Suara gebrakan terdengar keras, Jendral itu benar-benar menggunakan tangannya untuk menghancurkan meja kayu, dengan mata yang berkilat, wajah kaku menjadi lebih dingin dan dingin. "Anda sebaiknya tau batasannya, Alkemis Huang." Dengan nafas yang memburu, sepertinya Jendral itu dengan susah payah menahan dirinya dari memotong tubuh sosok di depannya menjadi seribu.

Huang Zitao bukannya ketakutan disana, dengan senyuman yang masih bermain di bibirnya, dia malah menunjuk dada orang di depannya dengan menggunakan kipas yang sudah ditutupnya. "Anda hanya akan menjadi daging mati jika terus menjadi orang bodoh yang dikendalikan Kaisar!"

"Melihat tragedi buruk yang terjadi di kediaman Anda selama beberapa tahun terakhir, itu akan menjatuhkan prestise Anda dan Kaisar akan menggunakan itu untuk mengambil alih kemiliteran. Tidakkah Anda sudah tercerahkan tentang hal itu, Jendral Wu Fan?" Huang Zitao melanjutkan kalimatnya, dan pihak lain masih menampilkan wajah keras, hanya saja meninggalkan emosi untuk menyerangnya menjadi potongan daging, jendral itu kini memiliki kejutan buruk yang mengisi kepalanya, merasa marah atas fakta yang dikatakan pria di depannya.

Dia sebenarnya juga memikirkan masalah itu tanpa seorangpun tau, dan kini orang luar benar-benar terlihat mengetahui masalahnya lebih jernih daripada dirinya sendiri!

"Orang-orang mulai mengatakan Anda dikutuk." Huang Zi Tao menaikkan alisnya saat berbicara, mengamati dengan seksama setiap perubahan kecil yang ada di paras kaku jendral di depannya.

"Anda memiliki satu istri utama dan sembilan selir yang mati berturut-turut selama kurun waktu dua tahun ini,

Dan kali ini Kaisar akan menggenapinya menjadi sepuluh dan kabar yang beredar tentang kutukan yang menimpa lady yang menikah dengan Anda akan sempurna!"

Iris tajam Jendral Muda itu menatap lurus pada pria di depannya, setiap kalimat pria itu sangat beracun, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri itu adalah hal-hal yang kemungkin memang fakta.

Dia sendiri menimbang masalah itu dalam waktu yang lama. Tapi dia belum bisa menyimpulkannya dengan jelas. Dan kini orang ini datang ntah dari mana memperjelas sesuatu yang tadinya hanya dia anggap ancaman semu.

"Dan Anda tau apa hasilnya? Tentu saja melihat reputasi Anda yang sudah cacat, semua orang yang menaruh penghormatan diatas Anda akan perlahan menghilang. Dan saat itu, kaisar akan dengan mudah mengambil kekuatan dari Anda!"

Huang Zitao memiliki seringai tersembunyi di dalam pikirannya, dia tau jendral muda ini mendapatkan beberapa pencerahan saat ini. Iris ruby nya bersinar hidup dan dengan tatapan yang bermain memandang pria di depannya, "Saya bisa membantu Anda melawan dekrit kekaisaran itu."

**Tbc bosQue.**


	2. Langkah ke dua

**GENERAL WU**

**Kristao**

**A s t a g a K r i s w u**

Jendral muda itu memberi pandangan skeptis pada sosok di depannya. Itu masalah besar dan orang ini mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak terkontrol sama sekali. Dia tidak tau apa yang coba dilakukan alkemis muda ini diatas apapun.

"Apa syaratmu?"

Jendral Wu tidak menanyakan apapun yang menunjukkan jika dia meragukan kemampuan alkemis ini untuk melawan dekrit kekaisaran. Karena status seorang alkemis yang sangat istimewa, bahkan seorang kaisar pun memang tidak bisa mengekangnya bagaimanapun juga.

Para alkemis adalah seseorang yang terlahir seribu tahun sekali. Saat seorang Alkemis akhirnya terlahir di suatu kerajaan, kerajaan itu otomatis akan menjadi kerajaan yang kuat dan kuat.

Itu karena para alkemis bisa menyempurnakan berbagai herbal menjadi sebuah pil yang bisa meningkatkan kemampuan para prajurit. Saat peperangan terjadi, angka kematianpun akan segera ditekan ke titik terendah. Pun juga seorang kaisar yang memimpin. Dia juga akan menempati hirarki lebih lama jika dia mendapatkan kesetiaan dari seorang alkemis.

Karena prestise itulah seorang raja tidak bisa mengekang alkemis. Bahkan seorang raja akan menjilat kaki mereka.

"Jiwa inti dari naga tingkat sembilan dan golden phoenix Anda." Huang Zitao menjawab dengan lugas saat mengajukan syarat kurang ajarnya.

"Tidak mungkin!" Jendral Wu berdiri dari duduknya saat itu juga. Mendengar syarat yang diajukan alkemis muda itu, bagaimana bisa dia tetap tenang?

"Jendral, jendral.. bisakah Anda tenang?" Mendengar kalimat bujukan yang mendayu dari sosok merah menyala di depannya. Jendral muda itu tidak memiliki gambaran lain selain iblis kecil yang cantik.

Sial! Apa?!

Jendral Wu menyangga kepalanya.

Saat dia mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya, dia tanpa bisa membantu tapi menuruti apa yang dikatakan alkemis itu. Duduk kembali ke tempatnya.

Ini sudah terlalu buruk. Keadaannya paska perang tidak sebagus itu. Mendapat luka dalam, dia sebenarnya merasa enam jeroannya berada di keadaan dimana itu sangatlah rusak.

Di hari-hari ini, dengan inti jiwa golden phoenix, dia memperbaiki tubuhnya. Dan menggunakan inti jiwa dari naga tingkat sembilan, dia perlahan mengembalikan tingkat kultivasinya yang mengalami penurunan. Jadi jelas bagaimana kedua hal itu bernilai begitu tinggi. Bagi seorang kultivator, kedua benda itu bisa menyelamatkan nyawa nya di titik yang paling kritis.

Karena hal-hal sudah menjadi seberharga itu, keadaan dua benda surgawi di kediamannya tidak pernah tersebar keluar. Bahkan hanya keluarga inti dari keluarga Wu lah yang tau mengenai hal itu.

Jadi bagaimana orang di depannya ini mengetahuinya dan bahkan berani memintanya?!

"Saya memiliki mata dan telinga di setiap titik di kerajaan ini, Jendral. Anda tidak perlu terlalu heran," Huang Zitao menyahut. Dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran jendral muda itu. Langkah demi langkah, setiap pikiran, dia bisa menebaknya.

"Dan juga Anda tidak perlu khawatir, saat kedua benda itu Anda berikan, sebagai gantinya, saya akan menyempurnakan sepuluh pil tingkat atas untuk Anda. Anda tentu sudah tau bagaimana prestise saya.."

Alis Huang Zitao terangkat, menyebarkan kipasnya sekali lagi, alkemis muda itu memainkan udara sejuk untuk dirinya sambil menunggu jawaban.

Jendral muda terlihat menimbang, dengan fitur wajah yang keras, alisnya merajut mempertimbangkan hal-hal. Sampai akhirnya, "Baiklah. Aku akan memberikan itu setelah dekrit kekaisaran dibatalkan."

Huang Zitao yang mendengar itu tidak bisa tidak menyeringai lebar. Hm.. hm.. Kipasnya yang pintar berhasil. "Jendral muda sangat bijak," Pujinya, kemudian alkemis itu menjalankan iris ruby nya pada karakter kuat yang ada di seberangnya.

"Dekrit kekaisaran akan datang besok. Jadi malam ini, saya akan tetap disini."

\--

"Dimana kamar Anda?" Tanya Huang Zitao akhirnya setelah Jendral muda kembali menemuinya.

Dia dibiarkan menunggu di ruangan semula sementara jendral muda kembali ke aula utama pesta. Menunggu bubarnya para tamu dan itu berakhir sampai tengah malam.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" Jendral Wu tidak bisa tidak bertanya. Tadinya dia sudah membahas tentang apa yang direncanakan alkemis itu untuk melawan dekrit kekaisaran esok hari. Tapi kemudian itu dijawab dengan nada percaya diri tentang semua hal yang sudah berada di bawah kendalinya. Jadi jendral muda tidak mengejar kejelasan lebih banyak dan kembali ke aula pesta.

Tapi kini, pesta sudah usai. Dan rencana itu seharusnya bisa dibahas.

"Anda masih belum bisa menebaknya?" Huang Zitao bergerak maju, memainkan ujung kipas kertas di tangannya, dia membuat pola memutar di armor yang menutupi dada jendral muda.

"Tentu saja saya akan tidur dengan Anda,"

Mendengar itu, Jendral Wu mengambil satu langkah menjauh. Dengan kernyitan terganggu di wajahnya, dia tidak bisa tidak melemparkan pandangan sengit pada sosok lain di depannya.

Selama ini, semua orang selalu menampilkan sikap yang hormat dan hormat di depan jendral muda yang agung. Kemudian saat ini seorang pria yang memiliki sikap sembrono sama sekali tidak menempatkan satupun rasa hormat di depannya. Tentu saja dia merasa terganggu.

"Lupakan tentang dekrit kekaisaran dan dua Inti Jiwa binatang ilahi. Kesepakatan berakhir. Aku tidak akan terlibat dengan skandal konyol mu." Tukas Jendral Wu.

"Anda yakin itu adalah skandal konyol dengan tidur bersama alkemis jenius ini?" Senyuman yang menggoda tenggelam, dan Huang Zitao berkata di antara rahangnya yang mengeras saat mendengar kalimat dari Jendral muda.

Ini di luar perkiraan alkemis muda itu. Dia sudah menggunakan herbal penunduk di kipas nya. Seharusnya jendral itu mau menuruti semua yang dia katakan, jadi kenapa sekarang bahkan jendral muda itu masih bisa menolaknya?

Herbal itu adalah rumput merah yang dia kembangkan sendiri di puncak gunung yang ditinggalinya. Dengan beberapa bahan lain, itu kemudian bisa disempurnakan menjadi bubuk yang mana khasiatnya adalah membuat orang lain tunduk padanya. Hanya padanya.

Lalu kenapa dia mendapatkan nada yang terkesan terganggu itu dari jendral muda?

Huang Zitao menyipitkan mata cantiknya. Dengan iris kemerahan yang menyala, dia bergerak maju dan menyebarkan bubuk merah di tangannya ke arah jendral di depannya.

Wu Fan dengan gesit mundur, menutupi indra penciumannya dengan punggung tangan. Pria itu melihat alkemis muda di depannya dengan pandangan yang membara. Obat apa yang sekiranya disebarkan oleh alkemis tingkat atas itu? Dia tentu tidak bisa meremehkannya.

"Apa yang kau gunakan?!" Raungan kemarahan.

Sementara itu, gigi rapi alkemis muda terlihat. Penampilan itu seperti mutiara yang berkilau disana saat bibirnya memasang seringai tinggi. "Anda akan segera tau," Tukasnya.

Hanya setelah Huang Zitao menutup mulutnya, wajah Jendral Wu berubah menjadi buruk. Dia merasakan panas yang merambat naik di perutnya. Keenam jeroan yang sakit menjadi semakin hancur. Apakah itu meleleh?

Tubuh kokoh terhuyung mundur. Dan saat punggung Jendral muda menabrak dinding kayu, satu semburan darah jantung keluar dari mulutnya. Dan itu disambut oleh darah lain di belakangnya!

Melihat hal itu, Huang Zitao bergerak maju dan membantu menopang yang lebih tinggi. "Mari jendral," pria muda itu memesan halus.

"Kau-!!" Wu Fan menggeram, tapi dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saat kalimatnya disusul oleh darah.

Dua pria berjalan bahu membahu menyusuri teras di kediaman jendral yang panjang. Sampai akhirnya mereka menemui seorang pengawal yang sedang berjaga. Itu bawahan Jendral Wu.

"Jendral, apa yang terjadi?" Bawahan itu dengan panik berlari mendekat saat melihat junjungannya berlumuran darah. Saat matanya jatuh pada orang yang menopang tubuh jendralnya, pengawal itu tidak bisa membantu tetapi memiliki wajah yang menegang.

"Anda.. Anda?!" Tergagap saat melihat pria muda dalam balutan confucian sewarna darah, pengawal itu terlihat benar-benar takjub.

"Ya, ya. Ini aku alkemis ilahi yang agung. Sekarang tunjukkan kamar jendral pada yang agung ini. Cepat!" Huang Zitao mendikte tanpa memberikan satu kesempatan untuk jendral muda memberi beberapa kata untuk menginstruksi bawahannya.

"Ba- baik.. Mari ikuti saya.." Pengawal itu berbalik dan berjalan lebih dulu.

"Bodoh! Kembali dan bantu aku menopang pria besar ini!" Hardik Huang Zitao pada pengawal itu.

Mendengar suara tinggi, langkah pengawal berhenti. Dengan kaku, pengawal itu memutar badannya dan berlari mundur kembali. "A-ah.. maafkan saya.."

Jendral muda bersandar di kepala ranjang. Dengan pakaian luar yang ditanggalkan, itu menampilkan kulit sewarna perunggu yang terlihat berkilau di bawah sinar lilin yang menerangi ruangan. Ada tubuh yang kokoh disana, dengan pandangan redup dari sosok yang biasanya terlihat kuat, itu memberikan penampilan yang membuat hati Huang Zitao merasa digelitik oleh rasa bahagia.

Dia bisa membuat jendral muda yang biasanya selalu berpenampilan kuat memiliki keadaan tidak berdaya ini.

"Bagaimana perasaan Anda?" Tanya alkemis muda itu.

"Tubuhku terasa bagus," Menjawab di sela nafas panasnya, kali ini Jendral Wu melihat alkemis di depannya dengan cara yang berbeda.

Jadi akhirnya kesepakatan masih berlanjut.

Apakah kalian bisa menebak apa yang terjadi?

**Tbc bosQue**


	3. Langkah ke tiga

**GENERAL WU**

**Kristao**

**AstagaKriswu**

**\--**

Keesokan harinya di kediaman jendral.

"Selamat datang yang terhormat Kasim Zhao," Seorang pelayan menyambut kedatangan kasim senior kerajaan pagi itu.

"Hanya ini? Dimana Jendral Wu? Yang ini datang membawa perintah kaisar yang agung." Sentuhan tidak puas merambat di wajah kasim senior itu. Walaupun kedatangannya tidak diumumkan secara resmi sejak jauh hari, tapi saat dia datang seharusnya itu disambut oleh tuan rumah sendiri dan bukannya pelayan kecil ini.

"Jendral muda kami sedang menjamu tamu penting, jadi beliau belum bisa datang menemui Anda," Pelayan itu menjawab dengan lugas, tidak menampilkan kesan rendah diri dan tidak juga kesan sombong.

"Kau berani mengatakan itu di depan dekrit kekaisaran yang agung?! Tamu penting mana yang bahkan lebih tinggi dari titah kaisar?" Kerutan di wajah kasim senior itu menegang setelah mendengar kalimat pelayan.

Ini dia yang tidak dia sukai saat datang ke kediaman jendral muda. Disini tidak ada seorangpun dari penghuninya yang mau tunduk dan menyanjungnya. Dia adalah kasim senior, tangan kanan kaisar! Dimanapun dia datang, semua orang akan memperlakukannya dengan tinggi karena statusnya. Tapi di kediaman jendral muda, status itu seolah hanya omong kosong. Bahkan pelayan kecil ini berani berbicara dengan nada itu padanya!

"Antarkan aku kesana!" Perintah kasim itu.

"Yang terhormat Kasim senior, Jendral muda kami saat ini benar-benar sedang bersama tamu penting," Pelayan itu mencoba mencegah, dan hal itu tentu menyulut rasa tidak puas lebih banyak di hati Kasim Zhao.

"Ini dekrit kekaisaran. Tutup mulut mu dan tunjukkan jalan!"

\--

Kedua orang sampai di depan pintu tertutup. Berdiri di depan ruangan, keduanya memiliki wajah yang buruk.

"Ah~ Jendral.. Itu terlalu keras.. Ah~ mhh.." Suara sengau terdengar dari dalam, dan itu diiringi dengan nafas yang tersengal karena aktifitas ntah apa itu.

Kasim Zhao memasang wajah hitam. Menoleh ke arah pelayan di sampingnya, dia kemudian bergerak maju untuk lebih dekat ke arah pintu.

"Aku tau kau menyukainya," Suara yang terdengar dalam dan serak menjawab. Sementara itu, kedua orang di balik pintu secara alami tau itu adalah suara jendral muda.

"Ehm.. Kasim Zhao, bukannya itu tidak bagus bagi Anda untuk menguping?" Pelayan yang memiliki wajah memerah terbatuk setelah mengingatkan kasim senior.

Mendengar peringatan dari pelayan kecil, Kasim Zhao berjalan mundur dan memberi tarikan di jubah hijau yang dia kenakan, mengembalikan kesan bermartabatnya. "Humph! Jadi ini tamu yang lebih penting daripada dekrit kekaisaran? Jendral muda mu sedang melakukan hal tercela dengan orang rendahan ini. Tidak tau malu!" Kasim itu mengkritik dengan keras. Dengan sengaja agar orang di dalam sana mendengarnya.

Ini akan menjadi skandal besar. Tidak perlu dekrit kekaisaran untuk membuat masalah. Jendral muda itu sudah dengan bodoh menghancurkan reputasinya sendiri. Kasim Zhao diam-diam tertawa puas di dalam pikirannya, dia akan melaporkan ini pada kaisar.

Tapi belum tepat selangkah dia berbalik, pintu ganda ditarik ke samping dengan keras.

"Siapa yang kau panggil orang rendahan?!"

Suara bertonasi tinggi terdengar. Disana, seorang dalam balutan confucian merah berantakan keluar dengan wajah hitam diliputi amarah.

Kasim Zhao terjengkang ke belakang saat melihat sosok itu, pria muda dalam balutan merah berani seperti api. Bagaimana kasim itu tidak mengenali sosoknya dalam satu tatapan? Fitur wajah yang adil, dengan hidung tinggi dan bibir sewarna persik segar. Dibalut dengan kulit seberharga giok kelas atas, itu masih disempurnakan oleh iris merah menyala seperti ruby. Jelas itu adalah...

"Alkemis.. Alkemis Huang?!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil orang rendahan?! Katakan!" Iris ruby Huang Zitao terbakar saat memandang kasim yang tersungkur di tanah. Dengan suara yang terdengar tajam dari balik bibir tipisnya, itu membuat tubuh Kasim Zhao bergetar ketakutan.

"Itu kesalahan yang rendah ini karena tidak bisa melihat keagungan Anda.." Kasim Zhao bangkit dengan kedua lututnya yang tidak berhenti menggigil, menunduk dalam di depan alkemis ilahi, kesan sombong yang dipupuknya beberapa saat yang lalu terbakar sampai hangus begitu saja di depan api merah menyala.

"Tikus kaisar seperti mu berani mengganggu yang agung ini. Katakan dengan cepat apa yang membawa mu kesini atau aku akan meracuni mu sampai mati!" Huang Zitao mendesis di antara rahangnya yang mengeras.

"Ampuni saya, ampuni yang rendah ini karena berani membuat Anda tidak puas Alkemis Huang.. Itu adalah dekrit kekaisaran yang membawa pejabat rendah ini kemari.." Kasim Zhao menjawab dengan ketakutan yang mengalir di setiap kata nya. Bagaimana dia berani membuat masalah dengan orang ini? Dia adalah alkemis jenius seribu tahun yang mulia. Bahkan kaisar pun akan mencoba menjilat untuk kebaikannya, jadi bagaimana bisa kasim rendah seperti dirinya bisa menyinggung karakter dengan status tinggi di bawah langit ini ah.

Huang Zitao ber-humph dua kali saat mendengarnya. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dia kemudian memesan, "Bacakan dekrit itu."

"B-baik.."

Gulungan keemasan diambil, menjunjung tinggi di atas kepala, itu kemudian dibuka oleh kasim senior.

Dekrit kerajaan dihargai sama agungnya dengan kaisar itu sendiri. Mengingat hal itu, satu pelayan sudah mengambil tempat untuk berkowtow di tanah menyambut titah. Tapi Huang Zitao di sisi lain masih berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang tersilang di depan dada. Melihat hal itu, kasim senior merasa ketidakpuasan di hatinya. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Alkemis muda ini tidak bisa diatur oleh satu orang pun. Tidak bahkan oleh kaisar mulia yang didewakan.

"Ini adalah perintah dari keagungannya untuk kediaman Jendral Wu Fan..."

Dekrit kekaisaran dibacakan...

Setelah semua kata dikatakan oleh Kasim Zhao, Huang Zitao memasang wajah masam yang terkesan begitu bosan. "Katakan pada Kaisar. Dekrit itu ku kembalikan padanya. Jendral Wu Fan adalah milikku. Jadi biarkan kaisar menikahi putri perdana menteri itu untuk dirinya sendiri! Humph."

"T.. tapi Alkemis Huang-" Kasim Zhao hendak mendebat. Ini adalah rencana sempurna kaisar untuk mengirimkan satu lagi lady ke kediaman jendral muda. Karena kematian istri dan para selir yang berturut-turut terjadi disana, itu membuat kaisar mendapatkan ide cemerlang untuk menyebarkan berita bahwa Jendral Wu sudah dikutuk.

Lalu dengan kematian lady yang baru datang, berita itu akan terbukti benar. Dan jika lady terakhir nyatanya tidak mati, itu hanya butuh satu usaha untuk membunuhnya. Sesederhana itu.

Tapi Kasim Zhao sama sekali tidak menyangka seorang karakter eksentrik seperti Huang Zitao benar-benar ada disini. Padahal biasanya alkemis muda itu tidak pernah pergi meninggalkan gunung tempat tinggalnya. Jadi sekarang, sepertinya rencana yang terencana itu terancam akan hancur begitu saja.

"Berhenti membuat omong kosong dengan mulut bau mu! Enyah dari pandanganku! Kau membuat mataku iritasi!" Huang Zitao berkata sengit, kemudian menutup pintu ruangan dengan keras dan meninggalkan Kasim Zhao yang memiliki wajah seputih kertas di luar.

\--

Pintu tertutup.

Dan saat itulah Huang Zitao berbalik untuk menatap seseorang yang berdiri dengan tenang di dalam ruangan.

Melihat fitur wajah tampan yang menatap datar ke arahnya, Huang Zitao memainkan senyuman di bibirnya saat berjalan mendekat, "Bagaimana menurut Anda, apa saya membuat pertunjukan yang bagus untuk Anda, Jendral?"

"Itu bagus jika memang berhasil." Jendral muda membalas.

"Anda bisa melihatnya esok hari di pertemuan pagi Anda di kerajaan," Huang Zitao mempertipis jarak, melihat sosok yang masih berdiri kokoh disana, dia kemudian dengan berani mengusapkan jemarinya pada jubah putih yang dikenakan jendral muda. "Apa Anda tidak berminat melanjutkan yang tertunda?"

Iris keemasan bertemu dengan pandangan ruby yang menggoda, "Tidak ada yang tertunda." Jendral Wu menjawab ringkas kemudian berbalik dan kembali ke atas tempat tidurnya.

Huang Zitao memutar iris ruby nya dengan kesal setelah mendapat jawaban itu.

Jadi apa artinya kalimat Jendral Wu?

Itu adalah..

Tidak ada sesuatu yang tertunda karena memang tidak pernah ada awal.

Apa yang kalian pikirkan?

Semua memang hanya sandiwara. Tidak ada adegan papapa. Sebelumnya, itu adalah kemahiran alkemis muda untuk merasakan pedas.

**Tbc bosQue.**


	4. Langkah terakhir

**GENERAL WU**

**Kristao**

**AstagaKriswu**

Itu adalah pagi ke dua yang ditemui Huang Zitao setelah menginap di kediaman Jendral Wu. Alkemis muda itu menyangga kepalanya saat berbaring miring di tempat tidur, di samping jendral muda.

Mempelajari fitur dari wajah rupawan yang masih tenggelam di alam bawah sadar, apa lagi yang lebih menyenangkan dari itu?

Seringai kepuasan mulai merambat di bibir kucing nya. Kembali mengingat kemarin malam, hampir saja dia gagal. Dia tidak menyangka Jendral Wu bisa melawan rumput merah penunduk miliknya, tidak hanya bisa menolak apa yang dia katakan, jendral muda itu bahkan sempat menghinanya. Mata dengan iris kemerahan alkemis muda itu menyipit. Orang ini berani mengatakan jika tidur dengannya adalah hal konyol? Huang Zitao ber-humph keras di dalam pikirannya.

Tandai ucapan itu!

Tubuhnya bergerak maju, membawa jemari lentiknya pada pakaian tidur putih yang dikenakan Jendral Wu, alkemis muda itu merendahkan kepalanya untuk melakukan beberapa hal.

Tapi belum sempat melakukan usaha apapun, kelopak mata sosok di bawahnya terbuka, kemudian itu menampilkan iris keemasan yang tajam dan tajam disana.

"Apa yang coba kau lakukan?" Pertanyaan itu terdengar dari balik rahang yang mengeras.

Huang Zitao menaikkan alis kanannya mendengar hal itu. Hm hm.. jadi orang ini benar-benar selurus itu?

Melihat bagaimana jendral muda begitu kuat memegang prinsipnya menjadi pria terhormat, Huang Zitao menjadi tidak sabar untuk menghancurkan integritasnya. Alkemis muda itu bergerak maju dan memberikan satu ciuman kupu-kupu pada bibir yang terkatup.

"Selamat pagi, Jendral.."

Tanpa mengindahkan hal-hal, Huang Zitao masih sempat menampilkan senyuman menggoda di bibirnya setelah melakukan hal yang lancang itu.

"Kau-!!"

\--

"Xiao Lin, bagaimana keadaan di luar?"

Berbaring malas di atas kursi guifei berlapis beludru di salah satu ruangan kediaman jendral muda, Huang Zitao bertanya pada pelayannya.

Pagi ini, dia sudah melihat jendral muda yang bersungut marah pergi ke kerajaan untuk bertemu dengan kaisar. Itu hanya karena sebuah ciuman, Jendral Wu kemudian mengutuk begitu keras.

Hah~ bukankah jendral muda itu sangat pemalu? Huang Zitao mendesah di dalam pikirannya.

"Tuan, seluruh kerajaan saat ini gempar dengan berita Anda dan Jendral Wu!" Xiao Lin berseru dengan semangat, terlihat jelas bagaimana gadis itu begitu antusias.

"Itu sudah pasti," Huang Zitao menanggapi setelah melemparkan satu buah anggur ke dalam mulutnya.

"Lalu Tuan, bagaimana dengan kesepakatan Anda dan jendral muda?" Xiao Lin mengupaskan buah anggur lain untuk Tuannya saat menanyakan tentang hal itu.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, sudut bibir Huang Zitao terangkat, menyeringai saat mengingat malam dimana dia mencoba membuat beberapa kesepakatan dengan jendral muda.

"Tentu saja itu berjalan sangat bagus.."

Berterimakasih pada keadaan perang tak berujung dengan kerajaan tetangga. Karenanya, semua hal kemudian berkembang ke arah yang mempermudah tujuannya.

Memanfaatkan keadaan tubuh paska perang jendral muda yang sangat buruk, dia akhirnya berhasil meyakinkan pria berintegritas tinggi itu untuk melakukan pertukaran yang menguntungkan.

Mengenai sesuatu yang begitu penting bagi jendral muda seperti inti jiwa naga dan phoeniks. Karena ini adalah saat-saat kritis yang dialaminya, pria itu jelas tidak akan menyetujui syarat pertukaran. Itu karena Jendral Wu membutuhkan keduanya untuk menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri.

Huang Zitao sudah memperkirakan langkah itu. Untuk mendapatkan dua hal kelas surgawi, dia tentu akan menukarnya dengan sesuatu yang sama berharganya untuk jendral muda.

Jadi pada akhirnya, dia membawa bubuk penyembuh yang sudah dia sempurnakan untuk menangani keadaan. Bubuk itu membutuhkan waktu satu bulan penuh hanya untuk penggarapannya. Jadi jelas bagaimana karya itu begitu luar biasa.

Hanya dengan menghirupnya, paru-paru seseorang akan dibersihkan. Dengan menyebarkan itu ke kulit, itu akan meresap melalui pori-pori, kemudian memperbaiki keenam jeroan dan meridian seseorang kembali ke keadaan vitalitas tertingginya.

"Ini-" Jendral Wu tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat merasakan nafasnya begitu ringan setelah darah dari mulutnya berhenti. Tidak ada rasa sakit yang menyengat di setiap tarikannya. Tidak ada yang bisa disangkal, tubuhnya kembali ke keadaan puncaknya! Bahkan tingkat kultivasinya yang mengalami kemunduran bisa diatasi hanya dengan bubuk ntah apa itu yang disebar oleh alkemis muda.

"Ya, Anda bisa mendapatkan obat ini kapanpun Anda terluka. Anda hanya perlu datang ke puncak tempat tinggal alkemis ini,"

Jendral Wu terlihat merenung. Hanya dengan obat dari alkemis muda ini, dia tidak perlu bersusah payah menyerap kekuatan inti jiwa naga dan phoeniks yang dimilikinya. Itu benar-benar sesederhana menghirupnya, kemudian dia akan mendapati keadaan tubuhnya begitu menakjubkan.

Tapi untuk obat dengan hasil se-ekstrim ini, bukankah itu selalu diiringi resiko besar setelahnya? Alis jendral muda itu merajut saat mempertimbangkannya.

"Anda tenang saja, tidak akan ada efek samping," Huang Zitao memberikan jaminannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikan kedua inti jiwa itu padamu. Tapi nanti, setelah kesepakatan pertama kita berhasil."

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir Jendral,"

\--

"Dimana Alkemis Huang?" Sekembalinya dari pertemuan dengan kaisar di kerajaan, Jendral Wu bertanya pada pelayannya.

"Saat ini Alkemis Huang sedang berada di ruang baca Anda Jendral, kami tidak berani melarangnya," Pelayan itu begitu ketakutan, tapi tidak berani melakukan apapun.

Ruang baca milik jendral adalah tempat yang tidak semua orang bisa masuk. Karena di dalamnya terdapat benda-benda berharga milik Klan Wu dari generasi ke generasi, ruangan itu menjadi sangat rahasia dan terbatas hanya untuk seorang kepala keluarga.

Tanpa menjawab satu kata, Jendral Wu membawa langkah kakinya ke ruang baca.

Satu tarikan pada pintu, dia bisa melihat sosok dalam balutan jubah berwarna vermillion yang begitu hidup. Rambut hitam di punggungnya terlihat seperti air terjun yang berkilau. Melihat bagaimana iris rubi bergerak menyapu pandangan pada artefak di dinding, jendral muda itu tidak melewatkan bibir sewarna persik segar yang menampilkan senyuman takjub.

Itu sama sekali bukan seringai menggoda yang biasa dilihatnya. Senyumnya kali ini, itu terlihat begitu alami.

Bulu mata jendral muda itu menurun, tanpa sadar wajah yang biasanya selalu kaku menjadi lebih lembut setelah melihat kecantikan yang cantik.

Menutup pintu di belakangnya, jendral muda itu bergerak maju untuk menghampiri sosok yang masih sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Jendral, Anda sudah kembali?" Huang Zitao berkata, itu tanpa sedikitpun rasa bersalah setelah menjelajahi ruang rahasia jendral muda tanpa izin.

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hanya... melihat kekayaan Anda," Huang Zitao memberikan tawa renyah setelah kalimatnya, benar-benar menampilkan kesan santai bahkan di depan seorang jendral yang prestisenya dipuja oleh seluruh kerajaan.

Melihatnya, Jendral Wu terdiam sesaat, kemudian sudut bibirnya mulai dihiasi senyuman tipis. Itu adalah sesuatu yang sudah sangat lama tidak terlihat.

Jendral muda itu sudah begitu lama tidak merasakannya, perasaan memiliki seseorang yang memperlakukan dirinya sebagai seseorang Wu Yifan dan bukan sebagai Jendral Wu yang agung. Selama ini, semua orang menyanjungnya karena menganggap dirinya sebagai pahlawan mereka. Bentuk hubungan seperti ini, itu terasa begitu kaku.

"Dekrit kekaisaran itu dibatalkan." Wu Fan memberitahu tanpa diminta, dan hal itu membuat alkemis di depannya mengangkat alisnya antusias. Dengan senyuman lebar yang menampilkan gigi putih di balik bibir tipis, itu terlihat sangat... cantik.

"Selamat Jendral.." Huang Zitao bergerak maju dan menepuk pundak sosok yang lebih tinggi sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang? Apakah alkemis ini bisa mendapatkan bayarannya?" Huang Zitao bertanya.

"Tentu." Tanpa meragu, Jendral Wu menjawabnya.

\--

"Jendral muda, seseorang dari kediaman Menteri Zhao telah datang," seorang pelayan melapor dari luar pintu ruangan pribadi jendral.

Mengalihkan perhatiannya dari alkemis muda yang saat ini sedang mengagumi dua inti jiwa binatang ilahi yang dia berikan, Jendral Wu menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Siapa yang datang?"

"Itu adalah **_*xiaojie_** pertama kediaman Menteri Zhao, Zhao Lian." Pelayan itu menjawab,

_***Xiaojie :** Nona muda_

"Ah, jendral... jendral, sepertinya calon istri Anda datang berkunjung.." Wu Fan menoleh mendengar komentar itu. Disana, ntah sejak kapan kotak giok putih yang berisi dua inti jiwa diletakkan di atas meja. Yang jelas, saat ini alkemis muda itu sudah memandangnya dengan seringaian khasnya.

**Tbc bosQue**

A/N : Setelah ini, seorang gadis yang seharusnya menjadi seorang putri di kediaman jendral muda akan datang.

Tapi dengan adanya alkemis ilahi, apa yang bisa dilakukan xiaoji ini ah. Hati jendral muda tidak akan goyah. Ha!


	5. Jeritan teratai putih

**\--**

**GENERAL WU**

**KRISTAO**

**Astagalaxy**

**\--**

**_Temukan cerita ini di wattpad dengan judul yang sama... _**

Huang Zitao mengamati inti jiwa phoeniks di tangannya, itu mengambil bentuk batu kristal berwarna biru yang terasa dingin. Dia tidak sabar untuk segera menyerapnya, ini tentu akan menjadi sangat luar biasa!

Sebenarnya dia hanya membutuhkan satu dorongan untuk menjadi alkemis tingkat sembilan. Tapi kemudian dia begitu kesulitan menembus batas terakhir. Itu karena kemajuannya beberapa tahun ini begitu cepat sampai menyentuh titik batas abnormal. Sehingga saat ini, pondasi kemampuannya menjadi tidak stabil.

Tapi dengan inti jiwa phoeniks di tangannya, itu akan segera diatasi!

Burung phoeniks selalu terkenal dengan hasil penyembuhannya yang luar biasa di bawah langit. Dengan menyerap itu, dia akan menjadi alkemis pertama yang bisa menyempurnakan pil tingkat surgawi!

'Aku akan segera mengungguli pak tua itu,' Huang Zitao menyeringai puas di dalam pikirannya.

Bagaimana dia tidak bangga dengan dirinya sendiri saat dia bisa mengungguli gurunya?

Menyimpan kembali inti jiwa itu ke dalam kotak giok, Huang Zitao berkacak pinggang saat melihat ke arah pintu yang tertutup.

"Kenapa begitu lama hanya untuk mengusir gadis kecil?" Tanyanya pada udara.

Menyebarkan kipas kertas yang dibawanya untuk memberi udara sejuk untuk dirinya sendiri, dia terlihat berfikir sampai akhirnya mendapatkan gagasan untuk... "Sepertinya aku harus melihat nona muda itu," Huang Zitao berkata santai, kemudian membawa langkah kakinya berjalan keluar dari ruangan pribadi jendral muda.

Huang Zitao berjalan tanpa arah, sebenarnya dia tidak mengetahui dimana tepatnya ruangan untuk menerima Nona Zhao itu. Jadi saat ini, bagaimana dia bisa menjaga bibirnya tidak terkatup karena rasa tidak puas?

Apa lagi, di kediaman jendral itu tidak memiliki terlalu banyak pelayan. Sebagai gantinya, mungkin ada beberapa puluh pasukan bayangan tersebar di berbagai tempat. Mereka tidak akan muncul tanpa sebab, sangat tidak berguna untuknya saat ini. "Aku merasa kemarin tidak sesepi ini," monolognya.

"Hey hey! Kembali!" Huang Zitao mengangkat kipas kertas yang dibawanya ke arah pelayan yang berlari di halaman.

Kenapa pelayan itu berlari seperti dikejar anjing gila?

Melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, pelayan itu langsung berlari menghampiri Huang Zitao, "Alkemis.. ah! Untung saja saya menemukan Anda disini.." Ucap pelayan itu, dengan muka memerah setelah berlari, dia terlihat cemas karena suatu hal.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Itu, Nona Zhao tiba-tiba jatuh tidak sadarkan diri," Pelayan itu menjawab di sela nafasnya yang memburu.

"Lalu apa?" Huang Zitao mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

Pelayan itu terlihat gugup dengan tanggapan Huang Zitao, "Ah! Mn, jendral muda meminta saya memanggil Anda untuk melihat keadaan Nona Zhao," dengan susah payah menjelaskan, sebenarnya pelayan itu mulai mengantisipasi jika saja alkemis muda itu menolak.

Mengingat bagaimana karakter eksentrik Huang Zitao, bukan tidak mungkin dia akan menolak untuk melihat pasien. Alkemis muda itu terkenal memiliki suasana hati empat musim, sangat tidak bisa diprediksi.

Tapi ini adalah hal yang genting, bagaimana jika seorang lady tiba-tiba meninggal lagi di kediaman Jendral Wu? Itu dengan pasti akan menjadi bencana.

Huang Zitao ber-humph keras mendengarnya. Jadi dia harus melihat rubah betina itu?

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Huang Zitao harus jelas disini,

"Itu, Nona Zhao jatuh tidak sadar setelah Pejabat Kerajaan Xi datang dan meminta pernikahan Jendral dengan putranya, Tuan Muda Xi Luhan." Pelayan itu menjelaskan secara singkat.

Alis Huang Zitao menyatu. Ini sesuatu yang tidak terfikirkan olehnya. Pejabat kerajaan mana yang menjadi begitu berani?

"Tunjukkan jalan!" Huang Zitao mengembangkan seringai tajam di bibirnya. Karena keadaan sudah berkembang menjadi seperti ini, dia tidak bisa tidak datang.

Anda menantang saya, baiklah..

"Jendral Wu, maafkan atas kelancangan pejabat rendah ini, saya sama sekali tidak menyangka Nona Zhao akan pingsan," kata-kata itulah yang menyambut kedatangan Huang Zitao. Melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah ruangan, dia bisa melihat tiga orang pria duduk disana dengan wajah beragam.

Jendral muda masih memiliki wajah yang menampilkan kedinginan. Sementara itu, Pejabat Kerajaan Xi terlihat jelas sedang menjilat kebaikan Jendral di depannya.

Berbeda dengan dua orang lain, seorang pria yang memakai pakaian bersih khas seorang tuan muda masih terdiam di tempat duduknya. Pemuda itu terlihat jelas memiliki kepribadian yang terkendali. Jelas itu adalah Tuan Muda Xi Luhan.

Melihat kedatangan Alkemis ilahi, ketiga orang itu menoleh ke arah pintu. Jendral muda mengangguk ringkas ke arahnya. Tapi dua orang lain terpaku di tempatnya, sepertinya mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka Alkemis muda itu masih berada di kediaman Jendral Wu.

"Alkemis.. Huang?" Pejabat Xi terbata.

"Cepat katakan dimana dia. Yang Terhormat ini tidak memiliki terlalu banyak waktu." Huang Zitao memberi pandangan seolah dunia adalah hal yang mengganggu.

Itu memang benar.

Bagaimana tidak? Jendral Wu sudah dia umumkan menjadi miliknya. Kemudian pejabat konyol ini menawarkan seorang pemuda cantik untuk menikah dengan kediaman jendral.

Bukankah ini ajakan perang terbuka?

"Dia ada di dalam. Qin Zhu, tunjukkan jalan pada Alkemis Huang." Jendral muda menjawabnya.

Setelah sampai disana, dia melihat seorang gadis terbaring di tempat tidur. Mengenakan pakaian putih di tubuh halusnya, gadis itu terlihat sama murni nya seperti teratai putih. Sangat cantik.

Huang Zitao mendesah di dalam hati, jendral muda itu sangat populer.

Huang Zitao bergerak mendekat, setelah itu mengambil denyut nadi gadis yang masih memejamkan matanya. Tapi kemudian dia tidak bisa tidak mengernyit. Gadis ini memiliki kesehatan yang sangat baik.

Sementara itu, Jendral Wu berdiri di belakangnya. Mengabaikan sama sekali dua tamu nya, dia berjalan ke dalam dan menyusul Alkemis Huang. Dia bukannya khawatir dengan Nona Zhao, hanya saja dia merasakan ketertarikan untuk melihat bagaimana cara Alkemis muda itu bekerja. Berdiri diam di belakang, dia mengamati setiap perubahan di wajah alkemis itu.

Huang Zitao masih memeriksa beberapa waktu, sampai dia yakin dengan kesimpulannya.

Ah jadi begitu?

Huang Zitao menyeringai. Sepertinya teratai putih itu tidak seputih kelihatannya..

"Ini adalah bencana.." Melihat Jendral Wu dari sudut matanya, Huang Zitao mendesah dengan menyesal setelah menyelesaikan pemeriksaan awalnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Pelayan kecil itu menyela saat mendengar kalimat Alkemis Huang. Dia sangat khawatir jika lady ini benar-benar terkena dampak kutukan.

"Ini buruk, gadis ini memiliki tubuh yang sangat lemah. Ai~" Huang Zitao bergerak mundur, terlihat mengamati bagaimana reaksi jendral muda.

"Lalu bagaimana Alkemis Huang, apakah Anda bisa melakukan sesuatu?" Qin Zhu bertanya, berharap.

"Tentu saja, saya akan melakukan tindakan jika jendral muda memintanya," Huang Zitao menoleh ke arah Jendral Wu. Memberikan kilatan dari iris rubi nya ke arah jendral, Alkemis muda itu mencoba memberikan pencerahan pada pria dewasa di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja. Lakukan yang terbaik." Jendral muda memesan setelah mengamati keadaan.

"Baiklah~" Huang Zitao tertawa puas di dalam kepalanya. Sangat bagus! sesuai dengan ketenarannya, jendral muda memang sangat pintar.

Sementara sosok cantik yang menjadi inti pembahasan memiliki hati yang sangat bahagia disana. Itu adalah nona muda kediaman Menteri Zhao. Katakan saja dia licik, tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Dia harus mengambil cara ini untuk mengambil simpati Jendral Wu.

Selama ini, sudah banyak sekali orang yang berusaha mengambil jendral muda darinya. Dan pada akhirnya dia bisa menang karena bantuan dekrit kekaisaran! Tapi bagaimana sekarang? Semuanya sudah hancur!

Dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menggunakan cara ini. Walaupun sedikit memalukan, itu akan sepadan dengan hasilnya. Dia berpura-pura sakit agar jendral muda merasa bersalah padanya.

"Saya baru saja mempelajari seni penyembuhan baru, itu adalah seni akupuntur," Huang Zitao mengambil sesuatu dari lengan bajunya.

Duduk dengan bahagia di samping pasiennya, dia kemudian mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sebuah jarum besar di tangannya.

"Ja.. jarum?" Pelayan kecil bernama Qin Zhu melihat ke arah benda di tangan alkemis itu dengan mata yang membulat. Seni macam apa itu yang menggunakan jarum sebesar itu?

"Benar," Huang Zitao menjawab dengan anggukan pasti.

Di sisi lain, gadis Zhao Lian merasakan dingin di punggungnya saat mendengar percakapan mereka. Apa orang itu akan menusuknya?

"Ini benar-benar efektif untuk membersihkan kotoran pada tubuh. Karena kulihat tubuh Nona Zhao sangat kotor, ini akan sangat berguna untuknya." Huang Zitao berkata dengan tonasi yang sangat meyakinkan.

"Kalau begitu, cepat lakukan." Jendral muda juga memberikan suara pada akhirnya. Alis Wu Yifan tidak bisa tidak terangkat melihat wajah antusias Alkemis muda itu. Karena hal itu, dia merasakan dorongan yang sulit di jelaskan untuk membuat kesenangan lebih banyak untuknya.

"Sesuai permintaan Jendral~"

Zhao Lian merasakan hatinya mendingin. Tubuh kotor apa?! Dia tau tubuhnya sangat sehat! Jadi bagaimana alkemis muda mendiagnosa nya seperti itu?

Tapi mendengar bagaimana Jendral Wu mendesak Alkemis itu untuk cepat mengambil tindakan, itu memberikan perasaan bahagia padanya.

Jendral muda sudah bersimpati padanya..

Jadi baik, dia akan terus berpura-pura seperti ini lebih lama, putusnya. Tapi rencana itu gagal begitu saja saat sebuah rasa sakit menusuk tepat di antara kedua alisnya. Itu jelas jarum!

"Ah! Sakit sekali!!" Zhao Lian menjerit, dan dia menarik jarum dari kulitnya dengan cepat.

Pelayan yang menunggu meloncat mundur dari tempat nya berdiri, dia sangat terkejut mendengar jeritan yang tiba-tiba itu.

Apa itu? Bagaimana seseorang yang baru saja kehilangan kesadaran bisa menjerit sekeras itu?

Zhao Lian menatap alkemis muda dengan tembakan silau dari matanya. Melihat bagaimana bibir persik itu memiliki seringai tersembunyi, putri dari kediaman Menteri Zhao itu memiliki wajah hitam. Orang ini jelas baru saja bermain di atas dirinya!

"Alkemis ilahi memang seikat dengan ketenarannya.. Itu benar-benar hanya butuh satu tusukan dan Nona Muda Zhao langsung mendapatkan kesehatannya.." Tiba-tiba kalimat pujian sarat ketakjuban itu terdengar.

Mendengar hal itu, Nona Muda itu memberikan pandangan mematikan pada pelayan kecil yang memiliki mata bulat, Qin Zhu.

Orang ini jelas mencari masalah!

**Tbc bosQue...**

_Jendral muda memiliki sesuatu untuk ditanyakan,_

_"Xiao Huang, apakah Anda sudah puas bermain?"_

_"Tentu saja belum! Yang terhormat ini ingin sekali menusuk rubah betina dengan jarum yang lebih besar!"_

_"Apakah Anda membutuhkan bantuan jarum jendral ini?"_

_"Tidak!! Jarum Anda hanya bisa digunakan oleh Yang Terhormat ini!"_

_Pelayan muda Qin Zhu membersihkan debu. "Abaikan saja, anggap pelayan ini hanya angin."_

_**A/N**: Jan lupa komen, cuma next2 juga gapapa. Biar saya tau kalo cerita ini ada yang nunggu gitu. Jangan biarkan saya bingung kawan._

_#Seribu next untuk Astagalaxy_


End file.
